Whatever It Takes
by Tsuki-Fusen
Summary: Songfic. He doesn't have any energy left, is she just a dream or reality, what happened to her, to him? Why can't he remember? Is remembering allowed? Are they dreams or memories. What happens when he finds out? Rating may go up.


Authors Note: This is a song fic, the song is "If that's what it takes" by Celine Dion.

Just a few details this fic deals with insane rantings, and very morbid ideals.

"regular text no fancyness is present time"

" **bold text is the song lyrics."**

"_either thoughts during the present time, or a flashback/memory/dream"_

_InuYasha: Whatever it takes._

It was a cold, and dreary night, the rain was pounding on the backs of the beggars in the streets. Windows were closed, and curtains drawn, hiding the innocent children away from the darkness of the world; as their parents smoked their cigarettes, and read their books. The children crept to the window and peered out. A young girl two blocks down screamed, seeing a dead beggar woman beneath her window. Another boy just sits in his room muttering to himself, whispering about the rat king, and his dolls fighting some epic war. I sit at my window, staring at all this with blank face thinking. I feel a hand on my back and turn to see a familiar face, and complexion of happiness, glowing with life, even in this dreary place. I sigh as the image fades; it was only a memory, a memory from so long ago. I turn back to the window, starting at the reflection it shows long silver hair, pulled back in a harsh braid, dull golden eyes seeping with sadness. Then the glass is broken, I look at my hand in awe, it's bloody, covered in glass, and oozing blood, I looked back at the window, the hole that now reflected the blood on the window pane. Someone is wrapping my hand, I look and see a young woman busily pulling glass shards out of my skin, scolding me, I blink and smile at her. _So much like her..._ I can feel the tears falling down my face, and I know she thinks I am crying because of the pain; and she is right in a way; however I cry for mental anguish, not physical pain. _Why her? She was so young, so innocent...So brave..._

**You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls  
You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home**

_"Kagome! Look out!" the young woman from the future dodged yet another fatal blow, hoping onto the back of her faithful companion in this never ending journey. The woman smiled, as she shot an arrow of sacred energy at the beast, killing it. They duo landed next to the rest of their 'pack.' Kagome turned to smile at him, a heart filled affectionate look, that he didn't deserve. "Thanks Inuyasha."_

**You can say it's all right, but I know  
that you're breaking up inside  
I see it in your eyes  
Even you face the night afraid and alone  
That's why I'll be there  
**__

I frowned laying in my bed, thinking over my precious Kagome, she always put up a brave front. My heart clenched as the memories drowned me. Misery dominated my being so greatly I could smell it. All I could do was lie there, listening to the girl screaming down the block, the bad mumblings of a scarred boy, and my own breathing.

"_Oh Inuyasha its beautiful." She whispered looking at the sunset, covered in blood from a recent battle, the young woman had noticed the setting sun, and pleaded to stay and watch. The young man, had consented, though put on a show of hesitancy. _

_The young man jerked to look at his friend when he smelt the salt of tears; he frowned watching the lone liquid drop trail down her face. That's when he realized she was always so brave, even though she was breaking up inside. He sighed, "That's why I let you stay." He mumbled, he hadn't meant for her to hear, but she did and she turned. _

"_Thank you Inuyasha for letting me stay, to watch the sunset."_

The next day they had the window replaced, and my hands, both of them, were taped up like boxing gloves. I frowned at the popcorn ceiling. It really didn't matter, if I wanted to break the bindings I could. I just didn't have the energy. I never had energy anymore; maybe it was because of the girl screaming down the block, of the boy mumbling in the corner. Or maybe it was that silly nurse with her scolding persona. Whatever it was, I just didn't have the energy to fight, or break free, even though I could, if I really wanted to, or if I had the energy.

**When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
If that's what it takes**

_Kagome huddled in the corner of Kaede's hut, flinching every time the lighting crashed down. Her companions looked at her worriedly, for the girl that never fear anything, not even the great Sesshomaru, this was very odd, and disturbing. Inuyasha was going crazy, Kagome was petrified, and he could do nothing, because it was just a silly storm after all. However she started to whimper when the night descended and the storm did not halt its pounding of the earth. He walked over to her, kneeling next to her; he picked her up, and took her place, settling her down in his lap. She shivered looking up at his bright golden eyes. He gave her a soft smile, "Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you, whatever it takes."_

_Kagome smiled, and drifted to sleep, in the warm embrace of her lover. _

_It was some days later, possibly a week after that incident, when Inuyasha would pledge to save her with his every breath. It was foolhardy as Sango had said, because Kagome went to her own time, and Inuyasha could always be with her._

**You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain  
When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name  
'Cause I've reached out for you when the  
thunder is crashing up above  
You've given me your love  
When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain  
That's why I'll be there  
**

I sighed, thinking back on those faded memories, and they were so long ago, so distant; unlike the screaming of the girl down the block, and the mumbling of the boy in the corner. I almost smiled at the memory of that raven haired beauty, since that stormy night, she never slept alone. She adored her friends and companions so much, she gave everyone her love, she had a smile that could brighten any day, any mind, well except Naraku maybe. _You always smiled so bright, putting the sun to shame… _

I could feel the tears falling again, and remembering the days that were so long ago, or never existed at all. Either way, I would always be there.

**When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end  
I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break  
Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes  
I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed  
I will lay down my life, if that's what you need  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes**

_Kagome, screamed at the top of her lungs, "SIT!" she watched with morbid amusement as her lover, and companion, slammed into the ground. Their friends merely raised an eyebrow; it had been months since this had accorded. Inuyasha jumped back up, "What is your problem?"_

"_You!" she shook her head, tears flying into the air, making the young man flinch; he hadn't meant to make her cry. He watched her run off and sighed, shoulder's slumping. _

"_I would do anything for you Kagome, I'm sorry.." he raced off after her, knowing he wouldn't catch her. To his surprise she was waiting for him by the well. "Kagome.."_

_She looked at him her face haunted with guilt. He frowned, "Kagome I, you know I would do anything for you. I would lay down my life for you, no matter what, if that's what it takes."_

He had meant it of course, his pledge to protect her no matter what, he meant every word. "But it wasn't enough…" I felt the words leave me before I could stop them. I felt my eyes closing; I just didn't have the energy to deal with this. I just didn't have the energy. I never had energy anymore; maybe it was because of the girl screaming down the block, of the boy mumbling in the corner. Or maybe it was that silly nurse with her scolding persona. Whatever it was, I just didn't have the energy to fight, or break free, even though I could, if I really wanted to, or if I had the energy. I could still imagine her face, shining bright, laughing, yelling, she had so many emotions. I had experienced them all and none of them at all. I felt the tears falling again, and didn't have the energy to stop them from falling.

**Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire  
When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher  
I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul  
I will hold on all night and never let go  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes**

If that's what it takes  
Every day  
If that's what it takes  
Every day

I could hear the radio playing her favorite song; it had meant so much to her that I learn it. The night I finally got it down however, I was too late. I learned it too late. At the time I hadn't thought it was important, what was one silly song; however I realize now it was our song. No matter who sang it, it meant something to the other; it was our "love song." I felt the pain swelling up in my chest, and the screaming from down the block is increasing in volume, the boy's mutterings are getting louder. I felt the vibrations of my own scream before I heard it, and it left me and died before I knew what I screamed.

The nurses are flooding in now, and they will probably knock me out for a while, which means these thoughts and memories will fade for a while. However I don't want them to fade, I want to remember, I want to realize, if this is a dream or not.

I suddenly have energy, I frown, and rip through the bindings and straps holding me to the bed, I leap over the nurses, and barrel roll out the new window. Racing off into the night, where the screaming is so terrified to reach me, and the boy's mumbling to soft to travel. I felt my legs take me to places I don't remember, but I let them run, run like the use to, if they ever did run. Did legs run? Or do you run? Was there a difference?

I shook my head clearing the madness from it, if only for a while. My feet slowed down to a halt in front of a gravestone, I knelt down, and felt all the emotions coming back. She was dead, she had lived, and now she was dead.

"Oh Kagome, I remember now…"

_Inuyasha screamed, Naraku was dead, however his last feat was to take Kagome with him. She lay on the ground, bloodied with a hole in her chest, where a tentacle had pierced through, trying to rip out her heart. She held the whole jewel trying to walk forward, Inuyasha ran to her side, holding her gingerly, she smiled, blood running down the side of her face, she was fading fast. _

"_Inuyasha.."_

"_No don't speak, Sesshomaru can heal you." She merely shook her head and held up the whole jewel, then muttered her wish. _

"_I wish that you feel no anguish, nor guilt from my death, and everyone to forget the pain Naraku caused." The jewel thrust back into her body, all her wounds healed instantly, but her heart stopped. Screaming in feral rage he turned to his brother. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and swiped nothing. The jewel had tainted the wish, and the price was Kagome could not be revived. _

_Shortly after her burial people started to forget, even Sesshomaru forgot. Inuyasha never did, he lived with his half-brother for five hundred years, after Kagome was born he moved closer, watching over her until her last visit to "his" time. _

That's when I lost it, and Sesshomaru put me in an mental asylum, I remember it all now. That was ten years ago… "See what you do to me, my love, ten years of being crazy, and I still bend over backwards for you, to do whatever it takes." He touched her grave stone, with Sesshomaru's sword, watching the grave pulsate to life….


End file.
